


A room for Happiness

by Fille_du_soleil



Category: One Direction (Band), Zayn Malik (Musician)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dystopia, Fluff, Happy Ending, Love Story, M/M, virtual realities, ziam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2016-12-07
Packaged: 2018-09-01 04:39:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8608330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fille_du_soleil/pseuds/Fille_du_soleil
Summary: Happiness has a price tag on it, but Liam didn't mind as long as he had Zayn by his side. ZIAM. HAPPY END.





	1. Room 1120

**Author's Note:**

> Hello readers! 
> 
> I am here with a new ZIAM. Let's start with the usual warnings, shall we?
> 
> This work contains Explicit Homosexual Sex. Don't like it ? Don't read it.
> 
> MPREG meaning men having children, pregnancy. 
> 
> I don't have a beta, so please excuse any mistake.
> 
> Keep in mind that this work is a fiction. And I own every word of it.

 

The night was as usual, dark, no stars or moon to shine in the abyssal sky. The only light was artificial and engulfed the street in a blinding brightness, as if it was the day so late in the AM. Everything was fake, tasteless and dull. From the neon signs that were selling love for the lonely ones, to the shameful adds promising real tasty food for the gourmets.

Society sunk in a scary routine of consuming or be consumed. The surrounding was eaten alive by greed, tainted by pollution and brought down to its knees by the voracity of the humankind.

Trees, flowers, a blue sky were a fantasy that only some people of an old age knew about. Children were raised to believe that the world was as dark and plunged in despair since the beginning of time; when the truth was that life was smothered by the hand of multi-nationals and the madness of men.

Liam sighed pulling up the collar of his jacket, shivering from cold. It was yet again a lonely night after a hard day of work. The rain ragged over his head, drenching wet his beanie and making his shoes squash at each step, water invading every permeable cloth on his skin.

“Liam!” A young man called after him, running under the pouring water from the lightless sky. “Wait man!” The lad added catching up with the older man.

“What do you need, Jack’?” Liam asked with a bored tone, craving to join _him_ again, to live a better life for as long as his money could pay.

“Man, let’s go have a beer, yeah? It’s unhealthy the amount of time you spend there”

Liam rolled his eyes not minding the cold anymore, getting angry because it was the millionth attempt of his friend to stop from going _‘there’_ , or at least it felt like it.

“No, I am on a hurry here. See you tomorrow, Jack’” He answered impatiently turning around to leave, ignoring the calls of his friend or his desperate attempts to make him see the ugly real truth.

_Second life…A place where all your dreams become reality._

Liam scoffed reading the giant bold slogan on the imposing building. It was far from the truth, he thought bitter. Reality wasn’t virtual, and happiness apparently had a cost for the people of second life enterprise.

Second life was an addicting virtual reality/life where users could live every dream they ever had, at least as long as they pay. The cost was insane, happiness became a luxury in the apocalyptic future the world was in now.

“Mr Payne! It’s always a pleasure to see you again” The receptionist beamed already taking out Liam’s pass toward his personal space.

“I only have enough for three hours tonight, Kathryn” Liam sighed handing the young woman the little he had, and so hardly worked for during the day.

“No problem, I will get everything ready. You know the way” She smiled again in her commercial ways, acting just like her creators programmed her to. Her gorgeous features didn’t make her anymore human, she was only a robot instructed to work there until she would break and be replaced by a newer version.

Liam walked toward his room, the digital number and the letters of his name shined on the white door making everything so impersonal and desperate. He took a deep breath going in which automatically started the timer.

The tic-tac of the clock was a constant nerve-wreaking reminder that his happiness was only for a brief moment.

He took the helmet putting it over his head, lying down on his chair not wanting to lose a second of it. A smile stretched his lips as finally he went _home_.

“Jaan” The dazzling brunet smiled as Liam went in their house, the soft click of the front door closing behind him.

“’m home” Liam breathed happily hugging Zayn, “Missed me?” He added kissing the man’s forehead.

“You only were gone for an hour” Zayn chuckled looking up to meet the brown gaze, reminding Liam that in that reality he went for a walk and didn’t disappear for days because he couldn’t pay to come back.

“Still… I missed you” Liam pouted leaning down to kiss the plump lips of his lover, whimpering as he felt the warmth of the man, and his long thin fingers rub gently his back.

“You know I did too” The brunet whispered on Liam’s lips, eyes hooded from pleasure and lust.

The illusion was perfect and breathtaking turning Liam into an addict whose only purpose was to get his fix.

Virtual days passed in a blur, Liam spent his time working as a farmer happily married to Zayn, and life never felt so real. He almost forgot that it was all fake until the loud noise of being logged out echoed in Liam’s ears.

He sighed removing his helmet, and rubbed tiredly the bridge of his nose, hearing in the distance Zayn’s voice that reminded him of his balance account, and the steps to transfer money on it so he can have more time in the room 1120.  The creators made every little detail in a certain way to ensure that the client would come back, hearing Zayn’s voice right then made Liam groan from frustration. He would’ve preferred a robotic speech or any other sound than his lover’s soft voice reminding him to pay for more time with him.

Liam stood up tiredly, and grabbed his jacket and beanie walking out of the room. His shaking bruised hand sadly closed the door behind him. The surveillance camera followed his every move, until his broken form disappeared in the street, finally heading home for a few hours of sleep until the next day, where everything would be on repeat again… Over and over.

+

“You will get in so much trouble for invading a client’ privacy” A man said calmly sitting next to his co-worker, both facing the screens that displayed hundreds client’s dream realities.

“I know and I trust you not to snitch” The brunet chuckled programming and resetting Liam’s alternative reality until the man would come back again.

“Why don’t you just go talk to him?” The man asked tiredly going back to his work too, giving people second lives was well remunerated but exhausting.

“Because I am not ready yet, and you know damn well the policy of this company about meeting the clients” The brunet said not taking off his eyes from his work, typing codes in the programs that made and ruled the second life world.

“Sadly … I know” The man sighed passing a hand through his hair, “Zayn.. You know it’s not healthy. He is paying for privacy and a second life…not to be stalked. You can’t keep controlling his dream-Zayn”

“I am giving him a hint of reality in his fake world, until I can meet him. You want me to just let the program make my dream-me react and live with him? It would be shit and surely the characteristics would be from his old memories of me…Who was a shitty, moody teen” Zayn laughed softly finally looking at his friend, leaning back in his chair.

“Just be careful” The other man replied shaking disapprovingly his head, “Just fucking be careful and don’t get caught. I would hate to attend your funeral” He added giving the brunet a pointed look before focusing back on the screen.

“I always am” Zayn smiled yawning, “Gonna grab coffee” He said walking away and leaving the dark room.    

 

**_TBC_**


	2. Somnium

_Loneliness never felt so real, as I am standing here with nothing but money in my hands and a wrecked heart in my chest._

Zayn ran as fast he could, hiding from followers and repeating his speech over and over in his mind as he made his way toward a wrecked flat inside the building. The stairs cracked loudly under his steps, as if they were complaining about being used. The surrounding was frightening and filthy, making the brunet wonder how Liam could live in such deteriorated place. Everything was falling to pieces, and there was no guard at the door despite the dangerous neighborhood.

The young man took a deep breath staring at the brown dusty door of Liam’s flat, recapping again his speech softly. His heart was hammering in his chest, anxiety and fear poisoned his veins as he heard their footsteps down the building, still following after him.

Zayn gathered his courage letting himself in the tiny flat, not caring about knocking to not alert the men down the stairs.

“What the-…Zayn?” Liam breathed stunned to see the brunet stand there in his old ruined entry. His mind hazed with thoughts, wondering if it wasn’t again one of those alternative realities.

“I don’t have time to explain” Zayn blurted changing his long prepared speech at the last minute, not having the courage nor time to explain everything right then. “I need you to trust me. This is not Second Life, I am real and you’re real just like the men after me” He ranted hearing the loud voices outside coming their way fast.

“Men? What’s happening?” Liam asked alerted standing up from the kitchen table, leaving his cold food to go close to Zayn. His chest tightened because the brunet was even gorgeous in real if possible. His long eyelashes shadowed over red tanned cheeks, which were covered with a thick black beard.

“Liam! Listen to me” Zayn snapped bringing back Liam to reality, “I need you to trust me, Jaan. We need to leave now!” He said urgently grabbing Liam’s hand and tried to pull him toward one of the windows of the flat.

Liam seemed in a trance because suddenly Second Life became life… _period_. Zayn was with him, feeling real, warm and holding his hand. The brunet’s plump lips moved fast wording thoughts and urgent orders that Liam couldn’t grasp yet from shock.

“Jaan…Listen to me” Zayn sighed cupping the man’s face, “The men of Second Life are after us. We need to leave because they are right down this floor and about to catch us” he explained briefly pecking Liam’s parted lips, hoping that it was enough of explanation for now.

“Let me grab my things” Liam blurted surprising even himself at how easily he went with everything. He leaned kissing Zayn again enjoying the feeling of realness, and the warmth that the fake-Zayn always failed to give him.

“We don’t have time” Zayn whispered relieved, already pushing Liam out the window toward the fire escape, using the old rusty stairs to get down. “I planned everything…Almost everything…Just come with me” The brunet said getting out with Liam closing the window behind them, hoping to mislead the security guards after them.

Liam nodded unfolding carefully the metallic stairs and climbed down, trusting blindly Zayn because after all it was better than a fake life, and virtual promises.

They quickly made their way down, stepping in the nasty alley. The sky was dark and pouring water again, the usual weather when it really wasn’t winter or that late in the day.

“Follow me” Zayn whispered taking Liam’s hand and dragged him away from the surrounded building hopping in a cab.

“Can you tell me what’s happening now?” Liam asked as he watched his building being evacuated and surrounded by men wearing high level security suits. The chauffeur drove away making Zayn relax a bit each step away from the danger.

“Not now, just trust me. I will explain everything once we are out of Somnium”

Liam frowned failing to understand, and feeling suddenly cold remembering that he didn’t bring any cloth or jacket to face the harsh weather.

“Somnium? What is that?” He asked rubbing his hands together for some heat, not really knowing where they were headed, but enjoying feeling alive after so long of nothing but numbness and fakeness.

“Please, no more questions for now” Zayn asked covering Liam’s bigger hands with his, meeting the brown gaze. “I can’t say anything now” He pleaded wanting to convince the man with the little he could share.

Liam nodded trusting his instinct to go with the brunet for now. He didn’t panic or feel uncomfortable, it was quite the opposite. Somehow Zayn made him feel safe and secure.

+

After a long ride, the cab stopped in front of a warehouse at the other side of town.  The rain was still raging making every unclear and slippery. Zayn paid the driver and gently woke up Liam from his nap, smiling at how innocent the man looked in his sleep, his features seemed peaceful and relaxed.

“Where are we?” Liam asked fluttering his eyes open, his voice low and raspy from sleep. “Yeah right, no questions” He added chuckling noticing Zayn’s pointed look. The brunet left the cab, quickly followed by Liam as they walked inside the vast abandoned warehouse.

Zayn walked straight to the back of the place, clearly used and knowing his way through the high empty shelves that filed the cold frightening warehouse.

Liam silently trailed after the young man, looking around curiously and alert to anything out of the ordinary. The thought made him chuckle because the whole day was out of the ordinary.

“I really can’t say a word about all of this right now” Zayn started suddenly breaking the peaceful silence, his voice breaking the constant echo of the rain hitting of the roof. “But you need to know we are in Somnium, and not in Wolverhampton. We are leaving right now because the security of Second Life are after us both” He added pulling out a bag and backpack from a dusty trunk.

Liam nodded silently holding back any question he had for now, mind buzzing with so many thoughts about what Somnium even meant.

“Here put this on” Zayn smiled handing Liam a warm jacket from the bag, helping the man put it on. “As you know Second Life is an enterprise that makes money with creating virtual lives for people, their slogan is ‘ _A room for happiness_ ’, which is fucked up really. We are leaving because of something I did involving you… And some other stuff” The brunet added wearing a smaller version of the same jacket. He put on the backpack and grabbed the bag already walking toward the exit as he talked.

Liam walked by his side taking the little explanation in, remembering the old company ad. They changed their slogan not long ago, going for something more mainstream, and catchy.

“I have a shit load of questions but… I trust you, Zayn.” He breathed softly holding Zayn’s hand as they made their way out.

“That’s all I am asking for now” The brunet sighed relieved, heart beating fast as they walked again under the rain toward the next step of their tumultuous journey.

**_TBC_**


	3. Life starts now

Liam shuddered from cold despite his thick warm jacket, the weather was really at its worst at night. He checked his watch noticing that it wasn’t that late for the sky to be so dark and lightless, but then again night always came fast, even in summer.

“We are here” Zayn whispered softly toward Liam, stopping their walk as he stood in front of the man. “From now on your name is Jack Anderson, and I am your husband Samir Anderson” Zayn explained taking Liam’s left hand and putting quickly a ring on it.

The brunet looked up meeting the brown questioning gaze. His heart was raging in his chest, it was their final step before getting out of Somnium. He didn’t want to share the stress with Liam, or let him see the truth yet. He put his own ring on before taking out new fake IDs.

“I need your help on this. After this, I will tell you everything” Zayn promised handing Liam the fake ID, “Don’t take with you anything electronic. We are leaving with only our clothes on our backs, it’s really important, jaan” He added removing Liam’s watch and throwing it away.

“Z-…” Liam started but stopped seeing a guy walk toward them. The stranger’s features were stretched from tiredness and his skin was covered in filth and drenched from the pouring rain.

“Anderson?” The man called with a deep gravelly voice, eyeing them a second before meeting Liam’s eyes.

“Yes, you’re Luke?” Zayn answered instead, stepping close to Liam and held tight his hand. His mind suffocated with anxiety and fear, unlike Liam’s who was raging with hundreds of questions about what the situation was all about. 

“Yeah, mate” Luke nodded focusing on the brunet now, his hard green gaze roamed over Zayn’s body looking for any threat.

“I got the money. When are you ready to leave?” Zayn said confidently trying to calm his nerves down. He knew all too well that Second Life’s men would be there soon, nothing happened in the city without them knowing and acting on it.

“Right now, if you got the cash” Luke answered a bit nervous impatient to leave too,

The brunet opened his bag and pulled out a black plastic bag throwing it toward the man, who caught it easily despite his tired look. Clearly his reflexes were sharp and alert.

“I added a bonus so you make sure we’re out of Somnium safe and sound” Zayn said calmly closing his bag again and walked closer to the man.

Luke laughed nodding as he made sure that the money was there, with said bonus. “So much for a dream city, huh?” He chuckled walking away, mentioning for them to follow quick.

“Dream city?” Liam whispered low for Zayn to hear, walking close by his side. His head was now full of thousands of questions. Zayn shook his head silently mentioning for him to be quiet and just follow Luke for now.

+

Half an hour later, Liam found himself tucked in the back of an old rusty truck, Zayn pressed tight to his side under a blanket given by Luke.

“Jaan, please…Just tell me at least where we are going” Liam murmured pulling a shivering Zayn toward his chest, hugging him tight to face the ruthless freezing night.

“Home…We are going home” Zayn smiled looking up at the man, feeling cold but relaxed now that they are on the road.

“Home?” Liam asked again more confused. He liked the sound of it but he needed more information at this point.

“Shut up ya’ll!” The driver said in a grumpy voice, tapping on the metallic wall separating them from his cabin. Zayn chuckled softly at Liam’s scoff, pulling him down for a gentle kiss.

“Trust me” The brunet breathed on the man’s lips before letting the silence fall again, enable to talk yet, knowing they could get caught if causing trouble.

+

Zayn fell asleep an hour into the trip, resting his weary head on Liam’s shoulder trusting him to keep them safe until they reached the destination. Liam on the other hand was wide awake feeling mention sick, and curious to know where the trip would take them.

He watched the brunet sleep with a close attention, taking in every detail that the virtual reality failed to provide. The way Zayn’s breath evened once deep in slumber, or the way his lips parted as he drooled on Liam’s torso, the way his hands help tight Liam’s left arm… The way he was real, breathing, living in Liam’s arms.

Without realizing Liam fell asleep too, hugging to his chest the brunet. He didn’t feel scared or in danger, somehow something was telling him he was on the path toward a greater, brighter future.

The night passed, hours drifted by as the men slept through the drive. Hunger and tiredness made their sleep deep, and bones ache.

“Rise and shine!” The chauffeur said drumming on the wall again to wake them up. The man felt a bit worried because his passengers were quiet and didn’t make any noise for a day now.

Zayn groaned waking up. His hand rubbed tiredly his eye, looking around in the dark truck as he slowly remembered the last events that led them there.

“Jaan” He yawned focusing on Liam who was as disoriented and sore as him. “We are there apparently” Zayn added stretching with a wince of pain after so long in the same position.

“Ok” Liam whispered with a low raspy voice from sleep. He tried to stand up as the truck parked, hearing the driver get out of his cabin.

Zayn bit his lip impatient to show the man where they finally arrived. He took his backpack and bag and walked slowly toward the exit, his legs were numb and itchy.

“Our life start now, love” The brunet chuckled happily before facing the door, watching the bright light gradually invade the back of the truck with a warm summer breeze.

“The sky” Liam gasped getting off the truck and looked around taking the surrounding. Large colorful fields, trees everywhere, a cloudless blue sky, fresh air and the sun felt so warm on his skin. “It’s summer” He breathed with a choked voice, tears rushing down his cheeks.

“I get this reaction every time” The driver laughed amused as he watched the man be mesmerized by everything his eyes laid on. After a harsh life in the city, people got easily overwhelmed by the simple fact that the sky was blue, or trees green.

“I still have a long road to do. It was a pleasure, Mister Anderson” The old man said nodding toward Zayn before turning to leave, getting back in his truck and drove away on the dirt road.

“Zayn” Liam sobbed finally looking at Zayn, tears pouring from eyes continuously failing to contain his feelings.

“It’s okay, babe. I know it’s overwhelming” The brunet chuckled with a tone thick of emotions, going to hug tight the man. “It’s real, we’re out of Somnium. Everything is real here” He said softly cupping Liam’s face before resting their foreheads together.

“The sky is blue, and there is fucking grass and flowers” Liam cried dazed, trying to tame his hammering heart and buzzing mind.

“Breath” Zayn whispered embracing him gently, giving him the time to adjust. “We’re out of Somnium.. The city of dreams, remember?” He said in a low tone smiling brightly at Liam.

“Tell me now please.. Tell me everything and how come this exists when I was told and taught that pollution destroyed the world” The man rasped wiping his tears looking around with a breathy laugh.

“I will tell you everything… But we need to get out of the road first” Zayn laughed grabbing his bag again, and held his lover’s hand dragging him toward the forest.  “There is a river nearby, we’re gonna take a bath there before heading to town. We need to blend in” He explained chuckling as Liam followed still looking around at every detail being amazed.

+

A few hours later of walk, Zayn took them to the said river making sure they were clean and well shaved pulling everything they needed from his bag.

“You really planned everything” Liam chuckled when the brunet handed him a new outfit and shoes, getting rid of anything that belonged to their past lives.

“Yeah, I had to” Zayn grinned looking fondly at Liam, “We need to blend in as tourists, to not raise any suspicion” He added feeling much better, and relaxed knowing that they left the danger behind.

“Let’s go” He said grabbing his backpack, leaving the bag behind them with anything that linked them back to Somnium. “We still have a long walk to reach the town, and enough time for me to tell you everything”

Liam nodded impatient to know the truth, “Start from the beginning, how did you know about me going to Second Life and why were they after us? And what …”  he stopped his rant hearing Zayn’s crystalline laugh.

“Calm down” The young man said amused before intertwining their fingers as they walked through the forest, heading to the town.

“I worked for Second Life” He started softly knowing it would be a long story to tell. “I wanted to leave for a while now but you showed up that day when you signed for the first time in the virtual life. I was ready to leave by then but changed my mind when I saw that your happiest memory was us… I stayed a bit and manipulated the program to interact with you through the program” He explained letting the words sink in Liam’s mind.

“So all along it was you? Fake you but you?” Liam asked confused not knowing how it really worked behind the scene.

“I was controlling the virtual me. Everything we did… I know all about it” Zayn blushed remembering the heated sex his virtual alter ego had with Liam in the alternative reality. “ I learned to know you all over again, and fell in love …again” He chuckled remembering how impatient he was each time for Liam to come back. “Everything we talked about, exchanged was real” He précised looking at Liam as they slowly made their way in the forest.

“Oh” Liam breathed blushing too, “I am …relieved that somehow it wasn’t all lies… I genuinely love you, Zee” He confessed shyly “You’re indeed the happiest thing I could think of. After we broke up in high school… I tried to find you again but you disappeared” He sighed recalling the old painful memories.

“None of that now, jaan” Zayn said in a soft voice, kissing Liam’s hand, “Let me explain now” He smiled not wanting to sadden the mood with the past.

“It’s forbidden for us, programmers, to interfere with the clients’ virtual realities, which I did with you. It’s one of the reasons that they came after me, then they discovered my plan to leave ‘ _dream city_ ’ as we call it” He said shaking his head to chase away the bad memories, “Dream city is Somnium, the city we were in. It’s controlled by the people of Second Life… Somnium means Dreams hence the dream city name. I worked for them and along the way stumbled on files and information I shouldn’t have looked into. The pollution didn’t destroy the world or anything that they fed us. The constant black sky or harsh weather was from a dome surrounding the city”

Liam nodded slowly taking in the details, shuddering at the thought of ever going back there. His mind slowly processed the facts thinking about the people trapped back there.

“The only way out is through the rebels fighting against the system there. The driver that brought us here is one of them.” He added looking at Liam, taking his time to explain to give the man a chance to process all of it.

“But why create such city? And what about the people outside?” Liam asked curious and angry to know that people lived peacefully their lives while hundreds went through a nightmare every day in what they called ‘Somnium’.

“I think it’s enough explanation for now” The brunet answered seeing the town appear down the hill, “we will stay there for the night and leave early tomorrow… I will tell you more then” He added in a soft tone, knowing that Liam was revolted by the little truth he learned.

“But..” Liam started before being cut by Zayn who shook his head. “No but… The future starts now, let’s enjoy this afternoon, love” the brunet whispered with a fond smile pulling the man to walk by his side.

They slowly made their way to the small town, enjoying the feel of the warm sun on their skin, or the fresh air filling their lungs.

“ _Home_ ” Liam chuckled softly as he watched Zayn guide them through the streets, “is where the heart is” he added in a whisper quickly took by the wind, remembering the words of his late-grandmother.

“You said something?” The brunet turned around looking curiously at his lover, swearing that he heard him talk.

“Nothing, so what about food?” Liam laughed softly taking Zayn’s hand and started walking again, holding on tight on the frail hand.

The couple disappeared in the crowd, blending in easily and starting a new life away from the nightmares and monsters that hunted them until now. The future seemed brighter, and full of hope.

 

**__The end__ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out my other works!

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are greatly appreciated. The feed back cheers me up and help me progress and write better. So you know what to do !
> 
> I take prompts/ requests for on going stories here or at;
> 
> My twitter @DanaideDana  
> Tumblr : danaidedana.tumblr.com


End file.
